The Difference Between
by Lillythemarshmellowqueen
Summary: Just a short WillxCaleb drabble. Will ponders her relationship with Caleb on a rainy day looking out the window.


**Just a short Will X Caleb drabble. One-shot **

**This is my first one-shot not to mention first fic on W.i.t.c.h. **

**So don't be to harsh people! - . Read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I own a tricycle but not W.I.C.T.H.**

**Peace out! **

**

* * *

**

**The difference Between**

They had clicked since they met. They were both great friends to each other, both leaders both with their own job. He was a rebel and she was a guardian.

But…

What destiny unites life divides…

The first time they had met, well you could hardly call it meeting, him falling out of a portal and her, frozen in place. She didn't really understand why she had frozen when she did. It definitely had nothing to do with the huge snake man slithering out of the portal she though later.

The second time wasn't very convenient either; she fell on top of him in a Metamoorian prison for crying out loud, not a good first impression. On top of that they did nothing but argue the whole time. Although remembering his face back then brought a smile to her lips.

But…

Then friends, duty, worlds, life and destiny had come between them.

Will Vandom sighed as she looked out the window at the rain and the two lovers under a blue umbrella. If only she hadn't been such a tomboy maybe he would have noticed her more?

But...

Hadn't Cornelia and Caleb met by destiny?

Abruptly in the middle of talking the couple started to quarrel. The gorgeous blonde turned her head away. When Caleb tried to talk again she folded her arms and walked into the rain a good distance away.

A squabble?

Will's head shot up from its sleepy position as she watched the events progress. He stood under the umbrella for sometime and Will watched him.

He looked up.

Their eyes met.

And both stared once again lost in each others eyes.

Maybe this time she wouldn't be as foolish Will thought.

She smiled, he smiled.

But what about Cornelia?

Her brown eyes shifted reluctantly from his to the sulking figure of the earth guardian.

Maybe she won't go back to him?

But when she looked back at the rebels face he was turned away looking at Cornelia.

She stared.

No.

She'd made a mistake again.

He looked back at her briefly flashed a smile and then a thumbs up. Then he walked over to Cornelia.

Will Vandom's head dropped back down between her arms, resting on the window sill.

It was never meant to be.

What life unites destiny divides.

* * *

He thought about her, he couldn't help it. Her big brown eyes when they had that far away look her messy flopping into her face, her big welcoming smile.

He shouldn't be thinking about her. He should be happy. He had a love and her name was Cornelia.

Right now she was prattling on about some misfortune that had occurred during school. He wasn't ungrateful. Hr loved her.

But…

Sometimes she didn't fill his whole heart, sometimes there was a little space left.

"Caleb?"

A little space he was sure **she **could fill.

""CALEB!!"

"Oh! What?!"

"You weren't listening to me!"

Yes! I was!"

"So what did I just say?"

"…"

She turned away

"Cornelia!"

She started walking away.

Then he felt** her** eyes on him. He knew he'd been near her house. He looked up at the window of the apartment block they had been at.

He saw her she had been looking at him. That's when looking in to her brown eyes he knew his heart was whole.

Then she smiled and he knew there was no space left for anything in his heart because she filled every crack.

But…

Then she looked away, she looked at Cornelia. Almost telling Caleb his duty.

He looked across the rain, Will draining out of his heart to be replaced by guilt.

He felt her eyes on him again.

He looked up and smiled. If she wanted me him to go to Cornelia he would.

He walked over to Cornelia and apologized, she smiled and they left.

He and Will could never be together.

The oracle once told him

"What destiny unites life divides."

That was how it was meant to be. He never said

"What life unites destiny divides."

He should have told Caleb

The difference between

Life

And

Destiny.


End file.
